Timeline
by applesaucex
Summary: A short oneshot about Cloud and Tifa's relationship. From childhood to post DoC.


A/N:

So if you read my other story, you may have noticed that I was on hiatus for some while for some reasons I'm not really sure of...anyway. Just because I haven't posted doesn't mean I haven't written anything. So! I wrote a cute oneshot about my favorite couple ever.

Hope you enjoy :D and get ready for more ff7.

disclaimer: if I owned this series...I could not describe how rich/happy I'd be

* * *

Timeline

**_First Introduction_**

His whining had finally paid off, something greatly unexpected. The small blond rushed outside the front door, immediately finding a nearby mud puddle. His head turned back towards his house, knowing, even at such a young age, that his mother would not have been the least pleased with this current situation.

He smiled when he didn't see her and immediately jumped into the thick brown goo, covering his overalls knee deep in mud. The congealed dirt felt cool on his skin, blissfully refreshing. He could feel the tiny bits of dirt between his fingers and relished in the sticky texture.

That's when he had an idea.

He plopped more mud into his pale, small hand and immediately dumped the pile into his hair, painting the brown mess through his previously yellow strands. _No more pointy_. No one else had such crazy hair. It made him feel different, something no four year old really wanted. All he wanted was to blend in and make friends. But whenever his mom took him to the General Store or to look at his new school, all the kids just laughed and pointed.

_No more points._

He was almost done, the brown completely taking over the top of his head. It felt heavy for sure, but at least now there were no more blond spikes. The young boy stood up in joy and wiped the excess mud on his overalls. He picked up one of his boots, ready to leave the puddle, when soft footsteps stopped him.

There was a little girl leaving the house next to his in a pale blue dress. She held a black umbrella to stop the few drops of rain that were leaving the clouds, but she let the object stray to her side, not seeming to mind the risk of getting wet. He saw her glance at him, and he immediately retreated back into the puddle. "Your eyebrows don't match."

He felt stupid at that statement and immediately grabbed more mud, spreading it across his lower forehead. "Better?"

She giggled and dropped the umbrella, choosing to walk towards him instead. "You're messy!"

"It's fun."

Her brown eyes furrowed at that. "It is?" He nodded, but the girl didn't seem too keen to the idea. "Why?"

He didn't really know what to say to that. There wasn't really a sentence he could come up with, especially at four, that could describe his natural inclination to coat himself in mud. So instead he decided to show her.

"AH!" the little girl's hands immediately retreated to her face, attempting to remove the sticky cake of mud from her nose.

For a second, he thought she might yell even more, maybe even cry. Worried that she may have gotten the wrong idea, he began to move from the mud puddle, "Sorr…"

But the little girl just smiled, looking at her brown hands with sheer pleasure. "It's wet!" She grabbed his hand, "Will you jump with me?"

He glanced at her briefly and then nodded before they both splashed into the shallow mud puddle. They both found themselves sitting soon, holding large chunks of mud in their hands and throwing it back on the floor.

"Do you want a mud pie?" She was smashing the wet dirt between her small hands. "It's yummy."

"Okay." He held out his hands to receive the gift, but then jolted back when the pie came rushing into his face. He wiped the muck away, ready to be angry, but the immediate laughter of the girl stopped him.

"Yummy, right?"

"Mhm. Here I'll give you one!" He was ready to plop more mud on the little girl, when the slam of a door stirred his attention.

"TIFA!"

The young girl suddenly turned very pale. She sat up, straightened out her dress and rushed over to the door, leaving the boy sitting in the mud. "Sorry mommy."

"You ruined your new dress! What will your father say?"

Tifa felt no reply.

"And who's that?"

She shrugged her little shoulders, looking back at the little boy, "I don't know."

**_First Rescue_**

At least it softened his fall…

_That's being positive._

He smeared off the mud from his face and aimlessly tried to get the remainder off of his pants, but it didn't seem to be helping. Besides, he had more pressing things to worry about.

"You're so weak, Strife, you know that? How can anyone so weak amount to anything?"

He was pushed again, harder this time, his face hitting the rough part of the ground under the soft layer of mud. There was a cut on his forehead, he could already feel it stinging, and he hated to think how his mom would react to him getting into 'another fight'.

"Just leave him." There was a softer voice that said this, one he recognized all too well. She was coming closer to them now, and he could feel the pressure of that stupid kid Johnny's boot release from his back. "Just stop it, okay?"

The bully's voice sounded uncharacteristically calm, "Whatever. How's your mother, Tifa?"

"Cloud?" She was ignoring him. Was it because of what he asked or was she really concerned for him? He decided to fixate on the second reason, that one seeming to lift the ounces of pain in his body. "Can you get up?"

His muscles immediately tensed, attempting to lift his weak body up from the pile of mud. There was no way he would appear that weak, not in front of her. "…I'm fine." It was a mutter, but he felt proud that he could even talk. Normally that function was absent in her presence. He lifted his upper torso high enough just to see her kneeling in the mud pile beside him. Her hands moved to his shoulders, a sad attempt at trying to lift him.

When he finally stood, face and whole body covered in wet muck, he looked expectantly at Tifa, not knowing if he should say something or let her. But neither of them moved to talk, and Johnny was in no waiting mood. "Come on Tifa, we can go check on your mother." He grabbed her hand forcefully and pulled her away just as she managed to mouth the word 'sorry'.

Cloud only nodded and started shaking the mud off his body. His whole being felt heavy and sticky as the thick layer of mud on his skin began to dry in the sun. He held out a brown hand and directed it to her house. "Thank you."

**_First Departure_**

This feeling was ridiculous. She was way too pretty for him, for one thing. And for another, he was leaving. _You're leaving for her._ But there was no way she was going to know that. Even though he called her here to tell her, there was no way he actually _could._

_She'll see my name in the papers. She'll remember me, and when I come…when I come back a SOLDIER…_

He checked his small wrist watch, the minute hand slowly creeping past 9 o'clock. "Where is she?" he sensed a tinge of failure in voice, something he had discovered, and blamed, from the constant bullying of his other neighbors. He didn't want to think about her not coming. That would have killed him. _She wouldn't do that though…Tifa wouldn't—_

"Sorry I'm late."

She was immediately forgiven. She could have cursed him off and would still have been forgiven with the way she looked. Tifa was careful to hold on to her turquoise dress as she calmly climbed the well tower towards Cloud's side. She smiled at her accomplishment, shifting next to the older boy. Her brown eyes watched his feet sway back and forth over the edge while his head was perpetually down casted. She turned her own head away.

Her dress was stained and torn from the climb up, muddy patches ruining what was a perfectly nice outfit moments before. Cloud's blue eyes glanced away from his feet and towards her face briefly, only to catch her soft smile fade into confusion. "So…what's up?"

**_Second Introduction_**

The familiarity of her face was the only thing that stirred him to respond. He knew her. No matter how confused his mind was feeling right now, he knew that she was _something_ to him. _But what?_ She was walking closer now, almost by him. He wanted to push the train conductor away, but found he was still too weak to move.

_What happened to me?_

He remembered driving across the continent in a truck talking about…being a mercenary. He remembered his mission to Nibelheim. Why was he sent there? Was he First Class? _I must have been…_ There was no way he could have even tried to take on Sephiroth, let alone survive, if he were anything but.

_The fire._

The harsh memory literally burned. He pushed the thought away as the girl was still approaching the train station. Rain was dripping immensely, even through the plate overhead. _Plate? I must be in Midgar._

She was even closer now, so close he could practically see the irises glow in her brown eyes. He heard her talk to the train conductor, who gestured annoyingly at his body. That was when she turned to him. And then he knew.

"Tifa?"

She said nothing but rushed forward, knees digging deep into the filth and wet dirt surrounding him. Her hands stroked his cheek, and he felt himself wanting to just close his eyes and lay there. But he convinced himself to stay conscious. "…Tifa."

"Is that you? Cloud?"

He nodded and tried to sit upright, but his mind felt dizzy from the slight movement.

Tifa caught this almost instantly, "Here! Let me help." She felt stronger now, strong enough to drag him from the ground and fully support his body. "Take it easy, okay? What happened?"

He didn't know what to say, mostly because he was unsure of the answer himself. "I…I don't remember."

Her face flashed a look of worry, and she turned to face him, her breath dangerously close to his neck.  
"That's okay."

Cloud was beginning to think he remembered the relationship between them, at least, what he felt their relationship should be. He tried to strengthen his legs and finally held himself up. He reached to touch her hair, "Thank you."

"Of course, Cloud. We're friends." Tifa started leading them away from the train. "Remember?"

_Friends?_ He placed his hand back on her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah," But his mind was still fuzzy. "I remember."

**_Second Departure_**

He couldn't help thinking he was somewhat of a coward. Even after saving the world…what he was doing now, was it really brave? Was he really doing the right thing?

_I can't hurt them like this._ Cloud moved passed the children's bedroom, opening the door slightly, letting the slight light of dawn trail its way through the bedroom. The girl's breath was easy, light, and even. He knew she would be fine. There was something about her that seemed so sturdy.

But the other child, he wasn't so sure about. He remembered the day he had found him, practically lifeless outside the church, the thick dark goo bleeding from his forehead. Cloud's hand strayed to his own arm, tightly gripping the spot of the stigma. "I wanted to save you." His voice sounded dead at the words. He closed the door and returned back fully in the hallway, "But I can't even save myself."

He should have gone the other way, that being the most direct route outside. He shouldn't have wanted to say goodbye to her, to see her for one last time before he…

Cloud blinked furiously, not wanting to think of any last times. His gloved hand reached the metal door knob, turning it slowly despite the part of his brain telling him to turn around and just go. "Tifa…"

There it was, and he was expecting it. The surge of guilt was almost welcomed; it almost convinced him to stay. Just one look at her, huddled with one hand on her pillow as her head rested softly on her side, made him want to uncover his arm and just tell her. He just wanted to _be_ _with her_. But how selfish would that be? How could he dump his problems all on her, expecting her to pick up the pieces?

_She doesn't deserve that_.

But he was leaving. He was leaving her to die. _And to never let her know?_ Cloud couldn't help his body from moving closer. _Shouldn't she at least…_

He stopped, realizing he was about to wake her, and for what? To tell her _what_ exactly? _I love you._ That sounded stupid. Especially in Cloud's head, and especially directed towards Tifa. It was too common, too simple a phrase for him to say. He couldn't possibly bottle up 20 years worth of emotions in one 3 letter phrase. Cloud took off his right hand glove. "You're…" his hand was moving through her hair gently, so careful not to wake her. "I…"

No words seemed right. He stepped back from her body and let out a heavy breath. "I…don't expect you to forgive me." _I haven't forgiven myself_. "I…I…"

He was by the doorway now, blue eyes trying to engrave her figure, knowing that after he closed the door, he didn't intend on seeing it again. "I'm sorry."

**_First Kiss_**

There were days, no years, when he thought this moment impossible. This was just a hopeless wish of a child or the more mature desire of a confused adult. This wasn't supposed to ever come to fruition. Life wasn't supposed to be…to be so nice.

"We could go to the park."

She was watching him clean, almost with some sort of amusement. He looked out the window, glancing away from the mug for a split second. "It's raining, Tifa."

"And?" She smiled slightly and grabbed his hand, immediately steering his attention away from the dishes or the window. "Is that a no then?"

Cloud only smiled as a response and dragged her towards the door.

Raining should have been an understatement; it was more like a downpour. Cloud furiously blinked his eyes, trying to get all the water out. His hair was plastered to his forehead, immediately soaked from the never ending downfall of water. He heard upcoming thunder pound through the sky, and he expected Tifa to want to turn back. But she only let go of his hand and walked further. "The street seems to glow!" She had to yell. He couldn't hear her through the rain.

She moved back up to the curb and smiled. Her clothes were so wet, sticking perfectly to her body and making Cloud want to run over. But he walked slowly. He had plenty of time for that later. "Tifa!"

"Hm?" Her eyes were directed upwards, welcoming the droplets. He watched them in pure envy, how they easily landed on her pale cheekbone, running smoothly across her face and down her neckline.

"You're…" His voice fell, no longer capable of speech when she turned her head back to him. Cloud's hand followed the rain down her face, stroking her cheek and the length of her neck. "Tifa…" He let both hands wrap around her torso and dragged her closer to him, chest against chest, waist against waist.

There was no hesitation left, no thought entering his mind that this may have been a bad idea. He felt so confident now, about how she felt, about how he felt, that nothing seemed to matter except that they were here. His lips found hers so easily that it almost felt like they were being pulled. And now that they were there, he felt that there was no possible way that he could ever tear his lips from hers.

Hands ran up and down her back, ignoring the thin wall of her shirt. Hers seemed just as restless before laying shyly on his shoulders, as she held herself up to get closer to his height. He appreciated the effort, but found that picking her up would be easier. Cloud grabbed her legs and roughly dragged her up, letting her wrap them around his upper torso. She pulled away silently for breath, but Cloud quickly went back to meet her. Whatever was in his chest, whether it be love, lust, or just pure impatience, was making him insatiable. He dragged her legs up further and kissed the side of her face and neck. Rain was storming around his body, but he barely even noticed. Lightning could have struck 2 inches away and he wouldn't have blinked.

Tifa let the grip of her legs fall, and she turned her head away at the break of thunder. It was beginning to sound closer, but all Cloud could think of was just grabbing her again. Her hands ran through her dark hair furiously, trying to place the wet matted mess behind her ears. She looked incredibly flushed, and Cloud knew what she must have been feeling. "You still want to go to the park?"

She turned around hurriedly, a little surprised by the question. "…It's raining." Like she had never noticed before.

"And?" He smirked at her and grabbed her hand, making her slightly tense.

Tifa immediately loosened up as his other hand went back to her cheek. "Or we could go back inside."

His blue eyes widened softly. "…we could."

"Cloud..." Her voice was soft, practically a whisper. He was surprised he could hear it through the rain.

He smiled. "Tifa, there's so much I have to say." He grabbed her hands, bringing her closer to him again. "….I…I…"

But her lips stopped his stuttering. "I know."

* * *

A/N:

:D

I love them. That's all I really have to say. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
